1. Field of Related Art
Exemplary embodiments of the present system and method relate to a data driver for a display apparatus having a display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present system and method relate to a data driver that improves the reliability of a display apparatus having a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver that provides gate signals to the gate lines, a data driver that provides data voltages to the data lines, and a timing controller that controls the timings of the gate driver and the data driver for driving their respective signals.
Because the data driver generally drives data signals at a high frequency, the data signals being driven may be distorted by noise. Signal distortion due to noise decreases the reliability of the data driver and may cause the display panel to display an abnormal image.